The Spy Called Fry
by Sneyman
Summary: Fry or Agent 014, suceeds in going out with Leela Or Agent 1BDI, and gets Bender back as a friend. Based on the Spyorama Series on TLZ. I don't own any of the chartacters at all. Kimpossible crossover in there as well.


**The Spy Called Fry**

Planet Express: A few days before X-mas

Agent 014 aka Phillip James Fry was searching for a box as Agent 1BDI aka Turanga Leela approached him.

Leela: What ya doing Fry?

Fry: Leela! Uh trying to find a few boxes for Christmas gifts.

Leela: Fry, it's called X-mas now, and who are these gifts for anyways?

Fry: Remember last year when Ironfinger said that he wanted a replacement finger made of titanium? I found six fingers lying around that are made of titanium. I thought that if he got his wish that he might be Bender again and stop trying to take over the world. It would be one less villain to worry about and he might be useful in that he could help us bring down the other villains with the proper motivation.

Leela: Fry, how did you become better all of a sudden? I mean how did you come up with this brilliant idea? No offense Fry, but your idea should be above your thinking capacity right now. How did you become smart all of a sudden?

Fry: The professor wanted to test a new invention on me to improve all of my abilities as well as a few key physical areas if you know what I mean. He made a device that boosted my intelligence as well as giving my body a general tune up. It made me smarter, stronger, and faster; I can see, hear, smell, and taste better than before. I'm also ripped, no more flabby body for me. I'm also better equipped in my manly areas as well. Let's just say that you won't be disappointed if we get a chance to ourselves.

Leela: What would have happened if this experiment had failed? You could have been killed! How would that look?

Fry: I did it because I'm tired of being dumb all the time and I thought about you the whole time. I thought that if I were more successful that you might like me more and might want to give me a chance to go beyond the professional level. If I failed I would have gained nothing. I like you Leela, and in more than a professional way. I want to be more than friends, I hope that someday you will realize that and feel the same for me.

Leela: So, what else can you do? I mean, what else is there to say? I like you as a friend, and an agent Fry, but we can't go beyond that. It would screw up our jobs.

Fry: By the way, I got you something, but you'll have to wait 'till X-mas to open it. (He hands her a box with pretty wrapping paper and she blinks in surprise.)

Leela: What? No Hint? Thanks Fry. I got something for you for X-mas too. I hope that you'll enjoy it.

Fry: I would be happy with your love Leela. I have to find a way to get Ironfinger his gift without him suspecting that I did it. (Just then Kiff walked into the building and startles the spies.)

Fry/Leela: What are you doing here?

Kiff: I'm tired of being Zapp's stooge so I quit and I want to help you guys out as much as I can. I figure that I woe you guys that much. I also want to spend more time with Jinx. I heard your plan Agent 014.

Fry: Fry, Phillip J. Fry.

Kiff: Right Fry. Anyways there's goin to be a party for all the villains on X-mas eve and they're goin to meet tomorrow to decide when and what time. I will let you know in return for my being an agent with you guys and I'll deliver the present to Ironfinger. I also want to see Zapp go down for all the things he's had me do. I won't even go there.

Fry: What? I thought that Zapp dragged you down with him so you were forced to be a criminal. Why the sudden change of heart?

Leela: Fry's got a point. Why not bring in Zapp yourself? Why have us do it?

Kiff: Do you think that I wanted to do those things? I had no choice but to stay with the moron at the time! Besides, he stole the invention that was used to improve Fry. He used it on himself. It blew up afterwards, but he is no longer the idiot that we all know. He will know if I set him up, so I'm here in hopes that we could reach a mutually beneficial agreement that will take care of our individual problems. I also want to make sure that Ironfinger and Jinx are not caught up in this as well, seeing as how you wanted to make him good again. I have a date with Jinx tonight and I could give her your gift to give to Ironfinger.

Fry: Wait! Zapp stole the invention! How? I was here the whole time.

Kiff: He had Michelle get it for him. She also couldn't resist seeing her ex-boyfriend as well.

Fry: Oh that makes sense now.

Leela: What are we going to do about Zapp's intelligence boost not to mention other things?

Fry: Didn't you hear Kiff? The helmet exploded. It was set to my unique brainwave pattern. The effects should wear off in a few days, 3-4 tops. (Thinking) Ok, you have a deal. Make sure that Jinx and Ironfinger are out of the area when we strike, and make sure that Ironfinger gets this, but tell him that you don't know the person who gave it to you. We'll have to get the place from you. I got an idea. Be right back. (Fry leaves the room.)

Leela still thinks that this is a bad idea.

Leela: So, you like Jinx? I'd think that it would be hard for you two to be together often with your bosses being megalomaniacs. It must be hard to find some down time from all the stupid plots that your bosses come up with. I'd imagine that you must get board after a while.

Kiff: It's easier than you think. I get nights off every now and again and Jinx has that new contract with Ironfinger that lets her do what she wants, so it works.

Fry: I'm back. Kiff give me your cane. I'm going to put in an organic locator in it that is undetectable with scanners. I'll be able to follow your every move and no one will be the wiser. I also have a locator for your person incase the cane is lost or stolen.

Kiff: is it safe?

Fry: Of course. Now lets put our plan into action.

Leela: I'm still not sure about this Fry. How do we know if it's a trap? I'm still not sure about your motives Kiff.

Kiff: I already told you my motives.

Fry: He sounds sincere, but let me tell you this. If I find out that you betrayed us; I'll personally hunt you down and kick your ass; you understand?

Kiff turns all sorts of colors as his camo reflexes kick in.

Kiff: Yes Fry, I do. I'll do the same if you cross me too.

(Fry looks unfazed as he hears this.) Fry: Happy Leela?

Leela is shocked to witness this exchange between usually kind and considerate men.

Thinking: I've never saw this side of Fry, and I'm a little aroused and confused by it. On the one hand he has matured, and on the other I like his childlike enthusiasm when we're not in danger. I don't know about this new Fry, I'll have to give him a chance to prove himself to me.

Out loud: Sorry, Kiff it frankly scared me; and Fry I don't know weather to be turned on by it or scared of it. I hope that this device changes not all of your personality.

Fry: I'm still the same Fry, just a bit grown up that's all. I've changed for the better, and to answer your question of fear or arousal, it could be a little of both.

Kiff: I have to go now. I got a date with Jinx planned, so I'll see you later.

(Kiff leaves and Leela has a thought.) Leela: Fry, how many people know about Ironfinger's wish?

Fry: I don't know. Between all the Neptunians, Santa, a dozen others, and us I'd say about 30 or so. He could think that it was from anyone of the people that he knows.

Leela: He may not be as dumb as you think. He is a cold calculating robot afterall.

Fry: True, but he is one of the dumbest villains next to Zapp, so that may have a factor to it.

Leela: You have a point, but Jinx aint that stupid. She might be suspicious for the both of them.

Fry: I never thought of that. I guess that Ironfinger will know what is in the package but not from whom.

Elzar's later that evening

Kiff: Jinx you look beautiful!

Jinx: It's Amy when I'm not working, ok? (Eyes Ironfinger's gift.) Who's that for?

Kiff: Your employer. Someone gave it to me and said that it would make him happy. The stranger wishes to remain anonymous. Don't worry, it's not dangerous, I scanned it myself.

Amy: Ok. By the way what did you want to tell me?

Kiff: I'm no longer working for Zapp. I quit and I'm going legit. I also want us to have a deeper relationship, but we can't as long as I'm Zapp's henchman. I quit and I want you to help me get even with Zapp and the others, excluding you and Ironfinger of course.

Amy: What's your plan? I'm interested but I want to know more.

Kiff: Can we take this somewhere private? I want you to know that I do nothing by halves. If your with me your committed 100. Hell why don't you quit working for that tin can and come with me? My new employers would appreciate your skills.

Amy: Oh Kiff. I'd love to join you. One moment. (Takes a tracking chip out of her bra and drops it in a glass of water. It shorts out,) Now where were we? Oh yes, you wanted to go somewhere private?

Kiff: I've got this duplex that I bought, so it is very safe. Shall we go there? Or we could go to your place it doesn't matter.

Amy: Lead me to your place Kiff.

Kiff takes Amy back to his place and tells her his plan. Things then start to heat up as Amy tackles Kiff and clothes start flying everywhere. They get busy all night long. The next morning finds Kiff and Amy in each other's arms.

Amy: That was fantastic last night. I'll join you Kiff, and to hell with that robot lunatic.

Kiff: We still need him so that he doesn't botch this for me. We still need to find out where the party is being held, and then I'll give the info to the right people and they will do the rest.

Amy: You never said who your new employers were.

Kiff: I can't tell you right now, it's too dangerous.

Amy: I don't like this, but as your girlfriend I trust you. You better not let me down.

Kiff: I won't.

Amy: I know that it is at the old warehouse dock 12 at 8:00 pm.

Kiff: Perfect. I'll need to let my contact know. I'll see you at Elzar's tonight as well, yes?

Amy: All right.

Kiff: Good.

Cut back to earlier that night

Fry: Come on Leela, one date won't kill you. Besides you still owe me for that bet we made last week.

Leela: You knew that the Knicks were going to win. It wasn't a fair bet, besides you got to see me nude as well.

Fry: You still owe me that date and besides seeing aint the same as touching. I think that you are a beautiful person regardless of the fact that you have one eye. Your beauty is like that of a Greek goddess to me. Most men think that you are beautiful by any standard, and that's what they see on the outside, I know a little about the person on the inside as well.

Leela: That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Do you mean it, or are you full of shit?

Fry: I meant every word that I said. I can't lie to you Leela. I can't lie to the people that I love.

Leela: You love me?

Fry: From the first day that we meet. I didn't make a good impression with you at first. I think that your words were "He's a moron from the stupid ages!"

Leela: I feel terrible about that. All right, one date. We can go to Elzar's and maybe dancing, but as friends.

Fry: I could walk you home maybe.

Leela: We'll see. Meet me there at 8:00 pm.

Fry: Wouldn't miss it for the world.

They meet outside of Elzar's at 8. Fry was in a nice tux, and Leela was in a stunning dress that showed some cleavage, but not too much.

Fry: Wow! You look absolutely Elegant this evening!

Leela: You're handsome yourself. Here let me straiten that bowtie out for you. (She tugs at it and it flashes her.) Not the camera bowtie!

Fry: It's the only one that I got.

Leela: I better not find any naked pictures of me on this film.

Fry: Leela I wouldn't do that to you.

Leela: Well let's go in, shall we?

Fry offers her his arm, and she takes it.

Elzar: What'll it be for the couple?

Fry: I have dinner reservations for two under Fry.

Elzar: Right this way sir.

(Elzar leads them to a table by the window.) Elzar: And what will we be having this evening?

Fry: I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs and a glass of bear.

Leela: I'll have the same.

Elzar: Right away. Bam.

Elzar goes to the kitchen and Fry has his far away dreamy look in his eyes.

Leela: What's wrong Fry?

Fry: Nothing's wrong. I was contemplating how the stars pale in comparison to your beauty, and the stars themselves would be jealous of you if they could. I'm one lucky man here tonight you know that? I've not had the best record with women in the past and I want a good relationship with you, but I don't see why you keep pushing me away. I mean we're from similar situations. I have no family except that old amoral crackpot of a nephew and his clone, my family is in the 20th Century and I'm lonely.

You never knew your parents growing up, so you've always been lonely. If we were together we wouldn't be lonely anymore because we'd have each other. Since I'm more mature and smarter, I won't screw up missions as much, or get into trouble as often. It makes me sad to see you lonely when you don't have to be. You know that I won't hurt you, and if we were together we could get all the assignments that other couples get. You know that I wouldn't cheat on you. I'm not like men in this century.

I come from a time where being loyal meant something. I was always a throwback even in my time where chivalry was almost as dead as it is today. I've always been a gentleman and you couldn't ask for a better guy. I may not be rich or famous, but I'm loyal. I've never been good at expressing my feelings, but I love you Leela. I'd pity the fool who'd hurt you. I'd hunt him down and personally pound him into next week. I'd do anything to make you happy.

Leela: That's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me Fry. Do you mean it? I've fallen for the smooth lines before, and I won't tolerate another snake.

Fry: Like I said earlier, I don't lie to the people I love. Want to dance?

Leela: I'd love to Fry.

They dance for a while and Fry is walking Leela home. Fry notices that Leela looks a little cold so he gave her his suit jacket.

Fry: Here take this. I'm not that cold anyways.

Leela: Fry; you are a throwback, aren't you? I mean with the coat and the words and all.

Fry: Like I said I'm old school; A true gentleman, not one of those that pretend to be nice to score with the ladies. I'm a gentleman and a good guy.

Leela: Fry tonight was magical. Wanna come in for coffee?

Fry: I'd love to. By the way. (He holds up a peanut butter jar.)

Leela: Peanut butter? (She eats a spoonful.)

Fry: No it's my collection of earwax.

Leela get's a funny look on her face and pounces on Fry. Clothes fly everywhere and they get down; yes Fry finally scores with Leela. It goes on all night long. The next day Fry wakes up next to Leela just as she wakes up. She is shocked by it. Fry is just starting to comprehend what happened.

Fry: What happened? Did we just do what I think we did? It's all a blur to me.

Leela: Oh yeah, I talked to my mom about that once. When I eat a guy's earwax it acts as an aphrodisiac, otherwise it makes me horny.

Fry: So, what to do now? I mean did you enjoy it? And do you love me or was it the earwax talking?

Leela thinks back to last night.

Oh Fry, I love you! I Love you Phillip J Fry!!!! OH YES!! YES!! YES!!!!!!!

Oh Leela, I love you too!!!!

Back to present

Leela: I want you Fry. Yes I enjoyed it. And no it wasn't the earwax that only intensified the emotion. The love I feel for you is real Fry. I want to do this right though, so the next time we use protection, ok? I don't want to be a mom right now.

Fry: I'm not ready to be a dad yet either. Wait, is it that time of the month for you?

Leela: I don't know. I lost track, you know saving the world and all. It could be, but then we're boned if it is.

Fry: If you were would you marry me? I don't want my child growing up not knowing his/her father.

Leela: Let's wait and see if I am before we make any final decisions, ok?

Fry: So, are you going to get a HPT?

Leela: A What?

Fry: A HPT. Home Pregnancy Test?

Leela: Oh one of those. They're expensive, and I'd rather go to the doctors. It's easier and it costs less.

Fry: Oh, ok. Well I'm going to get some things for tonight ok?

Leela: All right honey. I'll get some other things for tonight as well.

Fry: Just don't forget the thing with Kiff, Jinx, and Ironfinger all right?

Leela: Ok.

Cut to a local convenience store

Leela bumps into Jinx in the feminine products isle of the store.

Leela: Jinx. What are you doing here?

Amy: It's Amy when I'm not working. Besides, what are you doing here? Got a boyfriend?

Leela: I could ask you the same thing.

Amy: Ok, girl talk after I get some personal items.

Leela: Same here.

They both get a HPT and some similar items of that nature.

Leela: So, who's the lucky guy?

Amy: Kiff, though I might be pregnant, and you?

Leela: Fry, although I might be in the same boat as you.

Amy: So, he finally got you, how was he?

Leela: Yeah, he was incredible. He's well equipped if you know what I mean.

Any: Yeah. Kiff is the same way. Does this mean that we're committed women? I know that Fry would be loyal to you, but Kiff has changed so much since we first meet. He's a lot more aggressive and he won't tell me whom he's working for. He went to contact someone about the villain party tomorrow night. Oops, I shouldn't have said that.

Leela: I know. Fry has changed a lot as well. He's more mature and smarter, and in a similar way he's much like Kiff in that he's become more aggressive, but he's still Fry, and I love him. I wish I knew why he's so forgiving. You know that he found six titanium fingers for your boss, thinking that he would get Bender back as his friend? Oops, I shouldn't have said that either. By the way Kiff is working for us now, and he wants you to be with him. He's probably meeting Fry as we speak. By the way did you give Ironfinger his gift yet?

Amy: If I know my boss he'll have opened it by now.

Leela: Let's hope that Fry's plan works. I'd rather have one less idiot to contend with.

Amy; I agree. I've always had a thing for Fry ever since that night in Cancun, but I'm with a great guy now and you're with a guy that loves you and you love him back. I hope that you guys can forgive me for the whole trying to kill you. You know, that it was only part of my job, right? Nothing personal of course.

Leela: Of course Amy. Hey why don't we get some sexy things for our guys? I've never had a girlfriend to help me with that kind of stuff. I got to use this test first.

Amy: Ditto.

Amy and Leela look at their pregnancy tests and the results are positive. They're not as upset as they thought they would be.

Amy: At least my parents won't bug me about marrying and producing a grandchild for them.

Leela: Fry offered to marry me if I was pregnant. Say, why don't you get Kiff to marry you, so that we can have a double wedding? We could plan it together.

Amy: Yeah it would be fun, but where would we get married? Earth or Mars? My parents would want me to get married on Mars, but you guys are from Earth.

Leela: Why not the Nimbus? It would satisfy both parties involved.

Amy: Ok that takes care of the where, but what date?

Leela: I was thinking that December 31st would be appropriate since it was the day Fry and I meet.

Amy: Ok we got the time and place, what about the preacher, rings, gowns, guests, and the honeymoon?

Leela: I was thinking that robot preacher; as for the rings that's Fry and Kiff's department as well as the honeymoon; I already have a guest list planned out, so that leaves us with the gowns.

Amy: What about the cost? I got some money but I don't want to flaunt it. How are you and Fry for cash?

Leela: I have some money set aside, and now that Fry is more mature and responsible, I'm sure that he has some set aside as well.

Amy; now let's focus on the guest list.

Leela: Right; the professor, Agent Conrad, his wife, Dwight, Cubert, your parents as well as mine, Ironfinger, and as much as I hate to admit it, Zoidberg.

Amy: Fine, but he's on a leash. I don't want him eating everything in sight.

Leela: Agreed. Now on to the gowns, nothing to skimpy or frilly, I was thinking off white with a little lace and beads. It also has to show our feminine side as well as our toughness.

Amy: What about bride's maids and groomsmen?

Leela: Can't you find a couple of your old sorority sisters? As for the groomsmen, I'm sure Fry will find a couple of agents to help him.

Meanwhile

Fry spots Kiff as he's about to head into the dinner.

Fry: Just the man I wanted to see. Kiff, would you take a walk with me?

Kiff: Not right now, I've got to report to Zapp, so he thinks that I'm still his stooge.

Fry: We've got bigger things to worry about.

Kiff: What do you mean?

Fry: How did it go with Jinx last night? I made it with Leela.

Kiff: Same here.

Fry: Did you use protection? Leela sort of pounced on me, so I didn't think about it.

Kiff: Amy did the same thing! Oh no! You don't mean?

Fry: Yeah, and they're planning a double wedding for us.

Kiff; How do you know this?

Fry: I was trying out my latest gadget, a Tricorder bra with a built in mic and locator device. It looks like any other bra, and it doesn't feel any different either. She doesn't even know that she's wearing it right now. On to busyness; I know that the girls are expecting us to come up with the rings, the food, and the honeymoon; the rest they're taking care of except the tux for each of the groomsmen and us. How are you for cash? I got $50,000 saved so far.

Kiff: Same here. One minute, I gotta let one of Zapp's men know why I'll be gone all day.

Kiff tells them and Fry leaves with him. They go to the Planet Express building and start their discussion.

Fry: I have some more gadgets that I've been working on. These look like ordinary diamond engagement rings but when twisted like so, a laser shoots out to cut through chains and ropes with ease. These gold bands may look like ordinary rings, but they contain small samples of our DNA and are personal locators. If one of us is in trouble, the other one will feel their ring heat up, so they know if something went wrong. These rings only work with their counterparts, 3 for me and 3 for you.

Kiff: Impressive. How did you come up with these designs?

Fry: A 20th Century spy movie. The rings and other gadgets work though. Now let's take our ladies to dinner together.

Kiff: A question. How are we going to explain our knowledge of their condition?

Fry: We're guys. Bluff if you want to, I'm going to tell Leela that I was trying out a new gadget, which is true, and found out that she and Amy were talking.

Kiff: What gadget?

Fry: I told you already, the bra she is wearing is a mini recording and tracking device that also gives me limited visibility and it lets me know where she is at any given point on Earth. I can also listen to what's being said as well. The best part of it is that it looks like a real bra and can go through the wash as well. It's water resistant as long as there are no holes in it. I'm going to propose during dinner, and later I'm going to give Leela a massage. We have to worry about getting out tuxes, the food, band, and the honeymoon. I was thinking about Tropicana 27 the vacation planet. We still gotta talk to the limo company, and the bakery about a cake. Let's ride! I got a girlfriend to pick up.

Fry and Kiff picked up Leela and Amy went to Elzar's, and they got a table together.

Fry: Leela you know Kiff and Jinx right?

Amy: It's Amy when I'm not working.

Fry: Sorry Amy.

Leela: I know who they are dear, but why are we dining with them?

Kiff: We, meaning Fry and I have a question to ask you lovely ladies.

Fry: We know that both of you are pregnant. It doesn't matter how we know, it matters that we know. Without further Adieu…

Fry/Kiff: Leela/Amy will you marry me? (They hold out their respective boxes with the diamond rings mentioned earlier.)

Leela/Amy: Yes! A thousand times yes!

Fry: There's something special about these rings. The diamond is a focusing device for a laser that will cut through chains and rope with ease. The gold wedding bands will contain samples of our respective partner's DNA and they are personal locators, so if one of us were to get captured, the other will know it. We'll be able to locate you no matter where you are on Earth or the Universe.

Leela: I don't know what to say. Just you wait until we get home you handsome devil you.

Robot Devil: Did someone say my name? Why if it isn't Fry and Leela! How are you these days?

Fry: She was metaphorically speaking you rust bucket, so get lost!

Robot Devil: Fine! (With a flash and bang he disappeared.)

Amy: Same goes for you Kiffy.

Fry and Kiff exchange looks and fry gives Kiff the thumbs up. They part ways and they go to their respective homes.

Leela: So, Fry, how did you know about us? We were on opposite sides of town today.

Fry: I have my ways. By the way the bra you have on now is a basic Tricorder with remote viewing and a built in mic.

Leela: What? I'm shocked! Is this one of your toys?

Fry: It is not a toy and yes it is one of my new gadgets. It has proven itself useful, no? I can monitor what's being said and I can locate you anywhere on Earth, plus it gives me a limited view. It also looks like your regular bra, and it's even waterproof as long as there are no holes in it. Pretty ingenious if I do say so myself.

Leela: Pretty disturbed. You were spying on your girlfriend, well now fiancée for what?

Fry: I was testing a few new gadgets that's all. I wasn't listening to most of the girl talk, except the part where it concerned Kiff and I. We got some details to work out, but we got it covered. I also heard you talk to Amy regarding Ironfinger.

Leela: Sorry, but she told me some important info regarding the villain party tomorrow night at 8:00 pm the warehouse on Dock 12.

Fry: That's great news! We'll tell them at HQ tomorrow, right now I gots a surprise for you.

He opens a bottle of massage oil and gives Leela a good rub down. She sighs like a lithe little kitten, and returned the favor. They get busy all night long.

Meanwhile at Kiff's place.

Kiff and Amy are discussing what to do next.

Amy: I need to introduce you to my parents as my fiancée and the father of my child, but I don't want them to criticize you.

Just then there is a knock on the door.

Kiff: What now? I don't know who would be calling this late at night.

He sees Zapp's face on the monitor. Thinking: Oh My! How did he know that I live here? He must've had someone follow me around. He pushes a button and Zapp falls into a tunnel to the basement where he is put into a cage that snaps shut.

Kiff: Come with me dear, we have an unwelcome guest in our house. I want you to wait for the police to arrive and bring them to the basement where I'll be talking to my former employer.

Amy: Yes honey, I don't want that asshole anywhere near me.

Kiff: I understand how you feel, that's why I need you to be here, my dearest.

Kiff goes to the basement, and sees Zapp in the cage.

Zapp: Kiff! Get me out of here!!!!

Kiff: I'm afraid not Zapp. You see I don't have the controls for this particular cage, so you're going to have to wait for the cops to get here to get out. I'm sure that they will have a cell ready for you as you were trespassing on my property. I don't want to see your gorilla face anywhere near me or my fiancée Amy. I'm no longer working for you Zapp, so you'll have to get someone else to be your stooge. If we meet again I will kill you without hesitation. That is no threat, but a promise.

Zapp: You gotta be joking right? I mean how could you do this to me after all we've been through? I thought that you were my best friend Kiff, but I see that that Martian whore has blinded you.

Kiff: Amy get the police to come over here right now. I want this piece of trash out of my house. (To Zapp) Amy is not a whore, and you are going to pay for that remark! Her parents own half of Mars.

Amy: What 'bout his goons?

Kiff: They'll scatter when the cops show up. I have no patience for this idiot right now.

Zapp: Kiff my old friend, please don't do this!

Kiff: Friend? Don't make me laugh! Friends don't stab each other in the back. I'm not your friend nor was I ever even close to that. I've had the misfortune of serving under you for the past decade, and I'm sick and tired of it. You'll find no sympathy from me Zapp. I've felt sorry for you enough over the time we have had the misfortune of being together.

Amy: Their here, honey!

Kiff: Send them down here honey! (To Zapp) If you wanted my help, you shouldn't have called Amy Wong a whore.

Smitty and URL walk in as Kiff said the last part of the sentence.

Smitty: Did I hear you right? This man called Amy Wong a whore?

Kiff: The very same Amy that is upstairs right now.

URL: Let's process this dead beat, Aww Yeah!

Smitty: Let's get him out of there so we can cuff him. Wait! Don't I know you from somewhere?

Kiff: I think that your face is familiar.

Smitty: Kiff? Kiff Kroker! Is that you?

Kiff: Smith Anthony Weston!! I haven't seen you since boot camp! How are you these days? I mean working as a cop. I thought that you were lost on that last voyage we went on. I saw the ship blow up myself. I thought that you were in the engine room.

Smitty: I was actually nailing the captain's daughter when we ran into trouble. I was the last one to an escape pod. The captain wanted me to go with his daughter, but I knocked him out and put him into the escape pod with her. I managed to find the captain's shuttle and got off right before it exploded. I was unconscious for days afterwards. I eventually returned to Earth, but I found out that I was supposedly dead. I wandered around until another cop found me. I went through training and became a cop.

URL: I didn't know your name was Smith Anthony Weston.

Smitty: I don't like to talk about it, and Smith is my last name. I'm the son of the police chief, but I don't think that he recognizes his own son.

URL: Anyways, let's process this deadbeat, Aww Yeah! My, my! Zapp Brannigan, breaking and entering a couple's house, how pathetic. Let's go before I get 24th Century on his ass!

Zapp: This aint the last you've heard of me Kiff! I'll get you and that whore you're with too!

Before Smitty and URL could move, Kiff punched Zapp right in the face.

Kiff: Don't ever call my fiancée that again or as god and these people as my witness, I'll beat you senseless! I'll save everyone the trouble by getting rid of you myself.

Smitty and URL take Zapp away, and Kiff is relieved that the whole ordeal is over. Amy looks at him.

Amy: Do you think that we've seen the last of Zapp?

Kiff: I doubt it.

Amy: Since Zapp is taken care of, shouldn't we leave the rest alone? I don't think it's necessary to crash the party anymore.

Kiff: Technically Fry and Leela are crashing the party not us. Besides the only reason that you are not a part of that group is because of yours truly. I also want the others to be distracted for a while. Now where were we?

Amy: Right about here. (She kisses him as the doorbell rings) Iy Yah! Now what?

Kiff: Someone is at the door. Who is it now?

Amy: I'll find out, you stay here. Don't go anywhere; I still want to have some fun tonight.

Kiff: All right, just don't be too long, ok?

Amy: All right.

Amy finds Ironfinger and Scruffy at the door. She is not surprised as she uses the monitor.

Ironfinger: Jinx open up! I know you're in there. I want to talk to you about the present you gave me.

Amy: I'm Amy when I'm not working, and it's soon to be Miss Kroker.

Ironfinger: What are you talking about meatwad? I know nothing about this! How am I supposed to have a Femme fatal if you're going to be married? And to Zapp's stooge nonetheless!

Kiff comes up behind Amy and sees whom she's talking to.

Kiff: I'm not his henchman anymore. I just had him put away by the police. Now get in here and don't think about stealing anything, or I'll cut off your antenna. (He walks to the living room)

Ironfinger: Jeesh, no need to go nuclear. What's up with him?

Amy (Proudly): I'm carrying his child.

Ironfinger: What? Now I'm going to lose my best henchwoman to pregnancy as well!

Amy: Yes. I'm terminating our contract as well. I'm with Kiff, and Fry is with Leela. DOOP has made a deal with the three of us that will be beneficial for everyone. You help us take down the other villains and they will erase our records and make us agents to help them out. We'll be working with Fry and Leela, who were kind enough to work out this deal with us. As to the gift, don't you know what it is?

Ironfinger: Yeah, six titanium fingers. I just had the people at the factory replace all my old fingers with my new ones. I no longer can be called Ironfinger. I'll have to go back to Bender, since I'm no longer deformed. I no longer need to make humans pay for what happened to me as a kid. I'll accept the deal. Wait! Agent 014! This is his doing! I told him and he wants his friend back. These must have cost him a fortune to get a hold of. No one has ever done that for me.

Kiff: He never told me where he got them. I'm assuming that he found a similar model of robot that had the same hands as you. It musta been hard to do. So, how do you like your new fingers? They must be an improvement over your old hands.

Bender: They're better than my old ones, but I gots a question. Why is he like that? I mean with me always trying ta kill him he's still nice. That doesn't make no sense whatsoever.

Kiff: He has a heart of gold, metaphorically speaking of course. He is a good friend and a dangerous enemy. He is improved physically and mentally. He is not one to be messed with since he and Leela got engaged. They are in the same situation as Amy and I.

Bender: So now what? I become good? I wouldn't know how. I won't try to take over the world anymore, but I still can be useful helping the spies catch the bad guys at a profit myself. All right I'll do it. I'll become a good guy and be recognized as a hero for once. Crime hasn't exactly been paying lately. So what do we do?

Kiff: They know about the party tomorrow, so we let them work, and we don't have to do a thing except make sure that we're not there. Then we'll be agents. Our wedding will be on December 31st of this year.

Bender: It sounds simple. Let's do it.

Kiff: You sure about this? I mean everyone will be pissed off at us. Look at Zoidberg for example.

Bender: So, I'm already hated, besides I can get revenge at Mom for making me an insane robot, and now that I have fingers that are all the same I don't need to try to destroy the world.

Kiff: That's enough for tonight. Let's retire shall we?

Kiff and Amy go upstairs and Bender and Scruffy get the other downstairs rooms. Unknown to them, the Robot Mafia were listening in on everything that was said.

Clamps: What now Donbot? Should we give them the clamps? (Clamps his hands)

Joey: I think we should tell the others.

Donbot: No we'll not dos anythings except stay aways from the party. I don'ts want tos get caught, sos we makes a deal with dis Bender as he's called. He'll bees our insides robot. He helps us and wes helps him through nots interfering withs they're plans.

Joey: Wouldn't it be easier to relocate the party? It's nots like wes can'ts tell the others.

Donbot: No Joey, we'lls stick withs our plan. If whats I hears is true wes haves a golden opportunity to rids ourselves of all other organized crime, then wes gets their busyness and we'll becomes richer and more powerful than before.

They walk up to the door and knock.

Bender: (Thinking) The Robot Mafia! What are they doing here? (Out loud) Are you here to whack me?

Donbot: No Bender, wes just wants to talks with yous.

Bender: So your not here to kill me?

Donbot: No wes just wants to talks like I says.

Bender: Ok, Donbot you can come in but your muscles stay outside. I don't think that my host would want the entire Robot Mafia in his house, especially with his knocked up fiancée here as well. He barely let me in here, and he threatened to chop off my antenna if I did anything that was illegal.

Clamps: I don't likes it boss.

Donbot: Yous gots some ball bearings on yous Bender. I likes that, ok I'm coming in alone. Joey, Clamps, guards the door. Make sures that no ones gets through untills wes are done here, understands?

Clamps: Got it boss.

Donbot: Now let's the talking commence.

Bender leads the Donbot into the study and they sit down opposite each other.

Bender: So Donbot, what brings you here to this place?

Donbot: Wes heards everything yous was saying regarding our little party tomorrow nights. We want to help yous outs by getting rid of our common enemies together. We're the Robot Mafia and wes is willings to make a deal with yous. We'll forget about any unpleasantness in the past, step aside when yous crash the party, and all yous have to dos is be our eyes ands ears in the spy busyness fors us. Yous wills be our inside robot. We'll occasionally throw yous a bonus from each of our dealings, says 25 of profit.

Bender: I want 50 if I'm going to be risking my neck for you guys. I could be melted down for what you're asking.

Donbot: I'll give yous 40 no more.

Bender: 45.

Donbot: Deal. Pleasure doings busyness with yous. I'll see you later Bender.

Donbot then heads to the door. Bender follows him and asks one final question.

Bender: Donbot, why are you helping us? Shouldn't you be trying to stop us?

Donbot: Bender, yous don'ts understand do yous? If all the other bosses are caught, who get's their busyness? We does, so what I'm doings is helping our interests as well as yours.

Bender: I see now. Just like Agent 014 giving me these titanium fingers. He had other intentions as well as trying to get me to turn good.

Donbot: Agent 014 gave them tos yous? Better be careful, because theys might have properties that yous are nots aware of. Knowing spies they might contains some sort of devices in them. I'd personally find out what theys are if I was yous. Care to step outsides for a minutes? Joey, Clamps, wes gots a test for yous. Bender gots new fingers froms the spies and we needs to test thems out. Clamps you first.

Clamps: Ok boss.

Calmps tries to clamp Bender, but Bender crushed his hands shut. Clamps can't open his clamps anymore.

Clamps: What did he do to my clamps? I can't open them.

Donbot: Relax Clamps we'll gets yous some new ones. Joey your turn.

Joey rushes at Bender, but Bender picks him up with ease and throws him into Clamps. They both shut down after that.

Donbot: I've never seen that's befores. Yous just took cares of my men with ease. I wonders what else yous can dos?

Bender: I can do this.

Tentacles fly out of his fingertips and connect to the Donbot. They go into upload mode. Soon the tentacles retreat from the Donbot and go back into Bender.

Donbot: What just happened? I feels like yous were inside my head.

Bender: I was able to get an overview of all your harebrained schemes, including the details of your latest one. It seems that I can interface with any other machine and scan for important info. It drains me though. I need to recharge. See you Donbot. I won't tell anyone anything about you.

Donbot: Good, because yous don't wants to forgo our arrangement.

Bender then walks into the house and locks the door.

The next day at PE HQ

Fry: Professor, Agent Conrad, we have valuable info regarding the villain's party. It's at an abandoned warehouse on Dock 12 at 8:00 pm tonight. We have assembled a strike team to capture everyone that is there. Also Leela and I are engaged to be married. We all ready have most of it planned out; it requires authorization from you Agent C, for us to take some time off. By the way, Leela is pregnant with my kid so she can't come on this bust, no pun intended.

Agent Conrad: What! She's knocked up? By you!? You gotta be joking Mon! She's rejected you more than Shaq at the free throw line!

Leela: It's true. Fry and I are engaged and I'm having his baby. We've set the date for a week from today, and we're doing a double wedding with Kiff and Amy. They're in the same situation as us. You all are invited to attend our wedding on the Nimbus. We'll have arrangements with the other guests as well. (Just then, Kim and Ron drop in on them out of the blue. They look older and Leela noticed that they both have wedding bands on their fingers.) What are you two doing here?

Ron: Kim and I were testing a new invention of her dad's and we don't remember a thing after that. Oh by the way Kim and I are married now. I hope that we're not disturbing anything important. It would be a shame if the Earth was in danger and we stumbled into the middle of it. It would be just our luck that we get here in timer for a dangerous mission.

Kim: Ron, honey would you relax? It's Christmas Eve right?

Leela: It's called X-mas now and there is a robot Santa that is a murdering psycho. Fry and I are engaged by the way, and I'm carrying his child. Would you two be interested in attending our wedding? It's a double one with Kiff and Amy, you know her as Jinx. Kiff, Amy, and her boss Ironfinger, I should say Bender, because Fry found six titanium fingers for him to look normal, are now going to help us nab the other villains who are having a party tonight at 8:00 pm.

Ron and Kim are a little surprised by this. Ron was the first to recover.

Ron: Way to go Fry! I thought that you might succeed since I did. We've been married for what two years now? Right Kim, darling?

Kim: Right honey. I have a confession of my own Ron. Remember that trip to the doctor's a couple of days ago? I found out that I'm pregnant. I can't go on the bust either.

Ron: What? Are you serious? What would have happened if you were to get hurt? I'm concerned for you.

Kim: I didn't want you to go alone. I was afraid that I wouldn't see you again.

Fry: Well, I guess that it's up to Ron, myself and a few other agents to kick some major ass tonight. I want to congratulate you Ron on your impending fatherhood. I know that you'll make a great dad. You remember the rift that we were stuck in? You did great with our parallel selves kids. So you want to be one of my groomsmen in my wedding? I'm sure that Leela wouldn't object to Kim being one of the bridesmaids. Besides we could throw a better bachelor party with you around.

Leela: I have no objections to Kim and Ron being in our wedding, but I thought that we agreed, no bachelor party. I can't have a bachelorette party because of my situation, and I know that Kim and Amy can't drink as well. Promise me that you won't be idiots and just be good for a change ok, honey? Plus you owe me some TLF later tonight.

Kim: TLF? What's that?

Leela (Giggles): Tender Loving Fry!

Fry: And maybe a little TLL as well?

Ron: TLL?

Fry (Laughs): Tender Loving Leela of course.

Ron/Kim: Oh, I see.

Ron (Whispering to Kim): How about a little TLR?

Kim (Whispering back to Ron): And then maybe a little TLK?

They start to laugh together.

Fry/Ron: Ok, we promise to behave.

Leela/Kim: Right.

Leela: Like the time that you promised to keep your inventions on a strict policy.

Kim: What inventions?

Leela: He makes some gadgets that he remembers from 20th Century spy movies. His latest was a bra that acts as a camcorder, mic, and homing device all rolled up into one, and it's waterproof as well. The best part of it is that it looks like a regular bra. That's how he found out that I was pregnant. He was testing it out when I meet up with Amy at a local convenience store.

He also has these weird rings, one that uses a diamond as a focus for a laser that will cut through chains and ropes with ease; the other carries a sample of your partner's DNA, and will allow you to find them no matter where they are, and if one of them are captured, the other's ring will let you know that they are in danger.

Ron: Cool we gotta get a hold of some of those rings. It would be nice not to have to bother with being tied up a lot. Are there any more of these rings around?

Kim: I'm more interested in the bra. It could be useful to all female spies. Are there anymore of these lying around?

Leela: you'll have to ask Fry. He built the initial ones.

Fry: there are only the six rings that I made for us and Kiff and Amy. I only made one of those bras, because they're hard to get right. I can make some more, but I need 2-3 days to make the rings, and 3-4 days to make a nother bra. I'll need your bra size as well as ring finger sizes from the both of you.

Ron: I can tell you that our ring sizes are…

Fry: Not now, we have a party to crash! Leela, since you and Miss Stoppable are not going, why don't you get the info from her. I think that she would be less embarrassed telling you her bra size than she would telling me.

Leela: Just because I'm knocked up doesn't change the fact that I can still kick ass. Same goes for Kim here.

Fry: We want you to be safe! I'm not having this discussion with you again! I'm the man and what I say is law! We don't have time to argue!

Ron: He's right! We want the best for the both of you! I'm the man of the house and I say that you stay here. I didn't want to have to resort to that measure, but I find it necessary. I don't want to lose you, and I'm sure that Fry is thinking the same thing. The middle of a bust is no place for a lady in your condition!

Fry; Sorry for my statement earlier, I guess that I've got a little of my father's attitude right now. I'm sorry for the orders, but it is necessary for both of you to follow them. Stay here, catch up on old times, do some girly stuff, or whatever you girls do when you get together. Ron and I will not be long, and you know that I have my locator watch that I came up with.

I also have a new invention to show you. (He holds up a small tie clip.) This is the guy's version of the bra, I put it on my tie and it acts just the same as the bra would, but with better results with the view. Since it is not on the inside of the fabric, the lense will get a better view. I also got an earpiece that fits perfectly in my ear. It's not noticeable at all. Hey Ron, take one of these. (He holds out a contact to Ron, who puts it in his right eye, and then he puts a nother earpiece in his left ear.) I'm going to push a button on my watch, ok?

Ron: Ok. What will this contact do?

Fry pushes a button, and suddenly Ron can see what Fry sees with his right eye.

Fry: You can see and hear what I see and hear. I can also communicate with you while this function is activated. Cool huh? Bender first used this same method to help me communicate better with Leela on our first mission. He gave me pointers on what to say to Leela, but the words were my own.

Leela: You mean he told you what to say? I'm shocked with you Fry! (Slaps him)

Fry: Oww! That hurt. No he gave me the basic outlines and I filled in the blanks. I truly meant what I said though.

Leela: I'm sorry Fry; I guess that the mood swings are getting the better of me. I'm going to lie down. (She leaves)

Kim: I'm exhausted as well. I'll see you later honey. (She kisses Ron and leaves as well)

Fry: We're lucky men, to have such beautiful and smart women as Kim and Leela, you know that?

Ron: I think that they are the lucky ones to have such devoted guys as us. I'd kill for her and she knows it.

Fry: I'd do the same for my woman too. I'd even die for her. You know what? From the moment our eyes meet, I knew she was the one for me. I've been trying since day one to win her heart, and I've finally done it.

Ron: The first time that I knew I loved Kim, was after the moodulator incident. I've never given up on her as a friend and it led to greater things. Look at me now, I'm married to my best friend and we're going to be parents.

Fry: Well let's saddle up. Time to crash a party.

Ron: Let's rock and roll good buddy.

Fry: Finally someone who understands my phrases! You bring Rufus?

Ron: No he was vaporized by Drakken. I don't want to talk about it.

Fry: Ok, Lets Roll!!!

Cut to Fry, Ron, and other agents catching all the villains at the party. There is some resistance, and fighting ensues, but everyone there was captured. There were minor wounds and scratches, but everyone was ok. Fry and Ron Pick up Bender, Amy, and Kiff. They are surprised to see Ron.

Bender: Hey what's this coffin stuffer here for? I thought that you were sent back into the past.

Ron: I was, but then I was helping my father in law, Kim's dad with one of his experiments and my wife Kim and I were transported here. I hear that you Kiff and Amy are going to be married with Fry and Leela. I'm going to be in it as well as my wife Kim. She is one of the bridesmaids and I'm going to be one of the groomsmen.

Amy: You and Kim are married? Congrads!

Kiff: Yeah, congrads.

Ron: That's right and I found out that she's pregnant with my kid.

Amy: How wonderful! All three of us knocked up. How far along is she?

Ron: A few days.

Kiff: Cool.

Fry: Well Ron let's not keep our ladies waiting.

They all head back to PE HQ and find that Leela and Kim are waiting for them. Kim and Leela go up to Fry and Ron respectively and almost jumped on them. Fry and Ron barely kept their balance.

Leela/Kim: I was worried about you! Don't ever leave us again like that!

Fry/Ron: I'm sorry. So how about some TLF/TLR?

Leela/Kim: I'd like that. Then how about a little TLL/TLK?

Ron/Fry: All right!

Ron: One question. Where are we going to stay while we're stuck here?

Leela: Well Fry and I have a spare bedroom at our new place, so you can stay with us. Besides your closer to my size than you are Amy's. Some of my old stuff would fit you well enough. I know that I'd rather have a little room than not enough, especially in certain areas, if you know what I mean. Ron and Fry look about the same size so they'll have no trouble with sharing clothes. They're guys afterall.

Fry (To Ron): I hope that you are willing to do a little shopping with me for the things necessary for my gadgets, because they'll be discussing things for a while. Do you know what her size is? I know Leela's clothing size and her underwear size, and her ring size, which is more important to me.

Ron (To Fry): I know every size that is needed, so let's go! (To Kim) Fry and I are going to hit the town for a while, so do you girls think that you'll be all right for a couple of hours without us? We have to get some things for tonight as well.

Kim: All right. Just don't be too long. Leela, would you be willing to take me to our temporary accommodations?

Leela: I'd love to. Fry you better be back soon. I need some TLF badly!

Kim: Same goes for you Ron. My feet are killing me. I also wouldn't mind some TLR as well.

Leela: TLR?

Kim: You know Tender Loving Ron; we sort of got it from you guys.

Leela: Oh, ok!

Fry: I can't wait for some TLL as well, but we need other things first.

Ron: Yeah some TLK wouldn't go amiss right now either.

Fry: TLK?

Ron: Tender Loving Kim; we got the idea from you guys.

Fry: Oh, I see. Anyways, we gotta go. See ya at home, gals. Ron, let's roll!

Ron: Booya!

Fry and Ron leave the building and go to the mall where they buy massage oil, some sexy underwear for Leela and Kim as well as some regular underwear for Kim, another set of rings that match Ron and Kim's, and some clothes for Ron as well. Ron sees a set of diamond earrings for Kim and buys them. It reminds Fry to get Leela another diamond hair scrunchy as well as a gold necklace for both of their ladies.

They then head back to PE HQ to drop off the rings and a bra in Kim's size at Fry's workstation. They then head home to Fry and Leela's apartment. Leela and Kim are waiting for them in some sexy lingerie that was bought earlier that day. Fry and Ron's jaws drop simultaneously, and drool starts to cascade from their mouths.

Kim: You're right Leela Fry and Ron are exactly the same. You know, it's weird that we're 1,000 years apart, yet we're just like each other. I'm like you and Ron is like Fry; it's like we're the younger versions of you guys.

Leela: You're like the daughter that I've always wanted, and Ron's like a son that Fry would have. I hope that our kids turn out like you guys.

Kim: With Fry as a dad and you as a mom, I've no doubt that your kids will turn out great. Ron is good with kids and I'm a lot like you, so I have no doubts that they'll turn out great. Shall we go to our men and stop their drooling? It's starting to get on the carpet.

Leela: Let's make them wait a little. I think that it's a little cute, actually. Ok, now let's get our men.

Ron: Now that's what I call smoking hot! Yowza!

Fry: Couldn't agree with you more Ron! Woo Hoo!

Leela and Kim lead them to their respective room, and Fry hands Ron a bottle of massage oil. Fry has Leela lie down on her stomach so he could work from the bottom up. Ron does the same to Kim. They go from the feet to the knees, up their shapely thighs and backs, to their shoulders and down each arm, and then their necks; rubbing the tension out of the muscles, and making them butter soft.

The girls let out contented sighs and returned the favor. They then get busy for the night. Kim is the first to wake up and realize that she and Ron are naked and covered in massage oils. She decides to take a shower, and is surprised when Ron comes into the shower with her. They playfully wash each other and get dressed in the clothes that Ron bought for them. Leela wakes up to her the shower running and get's Fry up. The same thing happens with Leela and Fry. Soon the two happy couples are eating breakfast.

Fry: I see that you're in a good mood this morning.

Ron: You better believe it!

Leela: Well let's get the final preparations ready for the wedding. I'll call Kiff and Amy. You get the food and other things ready for Wednesday, ok honey?

Ron: What do we do? I mean we could be of some help. We are married after all.

Leela: You're right Ron. Ok, you help Fry with his end of the planning and Kim can help me with the other end.

Kim: Wait! I thought that we are going to be bridesmaid and groomsman. I don't mind helping, but couldn't you have warned me Ron the next time you have a brilliant idea?

Ron: Yes dear.

Fry: I think that I'll get to work on the rings and bra today. We need to get in touch with Kiff and Amy as well. I all ready got the honeymoon and the food taken care of, all that is needed is the reception after the wedding. Ron, Kiff, and I will come up with where to have the reception. Everyone let's get into my car.

Leela: You bought a car? When? And you can drive now? I gotta start paying attention to the details.

Fry: I bought it a few days ago. I've been modifying it, so I haven't tested it out yet. It's got the body style and engine of the Ford Mustang, but I boosted the power of it and gave it the option of wheels that can be pulled into the body for hover mode. I've never been easy with the hover car, so I've given myself the option of having wheels. I also got a remote starter for it.

Ron: Cool. I've always felt safer on the ground anyways. Let's ride!

Fry: To the car everyone.

They all get into the car, Fry and Leela in the front and Ron and Kim in the back. Fry drives them over to the PE HQ. Inside they meet Kiff, Amy, Bender, the Professor, and Agent Conrad. They are in the middle of a discussion. Kiff turns to Fry.

Kiff: Fry they tell me that they can't honor the agreement between us because they had nothing to do with it. They said that you would have to present a case to the DOOP council in order to see if they will honor what we agreed apon. In the mean time, we are under arrest and can't proceed with our wedding as planned.

Fry: What are you talking about? I presented my case before the president herself and she agreed to it on the condition that I was responsible if anything went wrong. Meaning that I would have been fired if something went wrong with the round up of villains yesterday. I don't know of any rejections regarding my proposal.

Professor: It's all here in black and white you red haired idiot. (Shows him a letter)

Fry: It's a letter of welcome you senile old crackpot! There is nothing wrong with them. You need to take your meds more Professor.

Professor: Eh Whaa? Oh my bad Kiff, my sight isn't what it used to be.

Kiff (To himself): Right you old fossil.

Fry: Ok, we need to find a place for the reception gentlemen. I'm sorry that there will be no bachelor party, because all of our ladies are pregnant. We also promised that we'd behave.

Bender: Let old Bender take cares of the reception, ok? I've gots some favors tos call on. Well I gotta go to the store for some booze, so I'll see yous later.

Fry: Bender, are you all right? You don't sound good. Maybe you should get checked out. You sounded like the Robot Mafia for a second there.

Bender: I don'ts know what yous are talking abouts. I'm perfectly normals.

Bender leaves and Fry looks at Kiff.

Fry: Did the Robot Mafia pay you a visit a couple of nights ago?

Kiff: Not that I'm aware of. We were having a moment of intimacy, so only Bender would know if they were there of not. He's not here to answer that question unfortunately.

Fry: All right then. Let's get working. I'm going to work on that third set of rings and that bra for you guys. You girls can do your thing as well.

Leela: Amy, Kim is going to help us with the other things we need to do.

Amy: All right.

The girls spend the next few days arranging the finer details while Fry has managed to finish the rings and bra for Ron and Kim. Bender got them reservations for Elzar's after the wedding. He didn't tell them how, they didn't ask either.

The day before the wedding.

They are all on the Nimbus and are getting the last details figured out. Fry and Leela have a room to themselves, as do Kiff and Amy and Ron and Kim.

Fry: I never thought that this day would come, you know? I never thought that I'd be married to the most beautiful woman I know and I definitely didn't think that I'd be a father anytime soon. I wonder how he'll turn out. I wasn't treated like a son, more like a soldier by my father, and ignored by my mother.

Leela: I'm sure you'll be fine. Kim and I both agree that you and Ron'll make great dads. You both have the same personality, and Ron was great with our alternate reality selves' kids. I'm sure that you'll do fine.

Fry; Your right. I'll be fine. I love you, you know that? I'm sure that together we'll be great parents.

The next day everyone is in the main assembly area. The Wongs are there, as well as; the professor, Conrad, his wife and kid Dwight, Bender, Leela's parents, Cubert, Zoidberg, the Robot Mafia (Though nobody knew why), Leela and Fry from Universe1, and of course Fry, Leela, Kiff, Amy, Ron, and Kim, not to mention the robot preacher.

Robot Preacher: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness this wedding between Fry/Leela and Kiff/Amy. First, Fry do you take Leela to love ant to hold through richer and poor, in sickness and health 'till death do you part?

Fry: I do.

Robot Preacher: Do you Leela copy and paste his response?

Leela: I do.

Robot Preacher: By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. Now we turn our attention to Kiff and Amy. Kiff do you take Amy to love and to hold through richer and poor, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?

Kiff: I do.

Robot Preacher: Do you Amy copy and paste his response?

Amy: I do.

Robot Preacher: I now pronounce you man and wife. You both may now kiss the brides.

Fry and Leela kiss, as do Kiff and Amy. Everyone is happy for the new couples.

Ron: Brings back the day we were married, except that Drakken and Shego crashed the reception party.

Kim: Don't remind me about it. Speaking of our time, shouldn't we be getting back to our time?

Rom: Good point. Hey Fry how are we going to get back to our time? I miss my family.

Fry: Don't worry Ron, I've talked with Wade and we've come up with a device that will take you back to 5 minutes after you left. Kim do you still have your Kimmunicator? (She nods) Good. I'll need to have it when we get to PE HQ. You two better pack your stuff that you guys got here and take it with you. We'll swing by our place on the way to HQ and get your stuff.

They are able to get the clothes and things into their backpacks and get to PE HQ. Fry puts a chip into Kim's Kimmunicator.

Fry: Hold onto Ron Kim, because it works only once. This is a one-way trip for you guys. Here is a photo of our wedding so you guys won't forget us. By the way you may not be able to travel here physically, but you can call us here with the chip. Our phone number is all ready programmed into the memory. All you have to do is press the button and we can talk. I also made this laptop that will send letters to us here if you guys want to write us. Now off you go.

Ron: We won't forget you guys and thanks for the gadgets Fry.

They disappear through the time portal, and the newlyweds are on their way to Tropicana 27. All is well in the lives of Fry, Leela, Amy, and Kiff.

The End


End file.
